


Haunted

by uniquepov



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream? Memory? Or haunting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  **A/N:** Implied child abuse/molestation.

James rolls onto his stomach, snuggling deeper into his pillows. His sleep-fogged senses barely register the brush of fingers against the back of his neck, even as he feels the breath ghost against his ear. 

“Such a beautiful boy.”

James startles awake, flailing against the constraining sheets as he scrambles up, head swivelling wildly.

The bedroom is dark and empty, as it should be. His ragged breath echoes harshly in his ears.

James sits with his back pressed against the headboard, fingers playing over the rosary wrapped around his wrist, until the first streaks of dawn herald the new day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Exorcism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034162) by [misanthropiclycanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope)




End file.
